


You Do Not Mess With Powerhouses

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: You get captured and used by an amazoness, hellhound and wurm





	You Do Not Mess With Powerhouses

On request by Dragon’s keep.

Request: an guy goes between an hellhound and an amazoness and they try catching him and along the way an wurm also joins the chase and catch him.

NOTE: I’ve decided to keep this a greentext for experimentation.

> be Anon

> take a stroll in the woods

> see the beautiful sun, sky and blueness

> admire the view of the mountains

> enjoy the big mountains in front of you right now

> wait a minute

> what kind of mountains bounce and walk towards you?

> ‘Hello there, little man.’

> You look up into the woman’s face

> Tall, busty, broadsword in hand

> Haughty sneer on her face

> Classic amazoness, those damn monsters were real after all

> Daddy told you not to go strolling alone, now you knew why

> ‘What are you doing all alone? You need a strong woman to protect you. All weak men do. Now come to momma!’

> ohshitfuckdammitandmanyotherexpletives

> why did this have to happen now?

> The amazoness lunges at you

> You dodge and start running into the woods

> ‘Good dodge, little one, but no one escapes the amazoness’s might! Men belong in the home and need to learn to cook, and use those pretty legs to walk from the kitchen to serve their wife! I can just imagine you in a small apron and nothing else so I can pinch those cute buttocks any time I want! Your body belongs to your wife and you shall please her with it! Now COME HERE!!!!!!’

> Her yell shook the woods

> Scared to the point of crying, you ran faster

> ‘If I catch you you’ll pay a heavier price! Stop, submit to me on your knees, and I won’t spank you in front of the whole village!’

> Fuuuuuuuuuuuck

> who could save you now apart from the wondrous Chief God

> Oh, there was someone who was now in front of –

> shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit

> A hellhound stepped out in front of you, flexing her biceps and legs and running a paw over those toned, powerful abs

> ‘What could a little man be doing here all alone so far away from other humans?’

> She licked her dark lips

> Leered at your form

> ohgoddontrapemepleaseicanbarelyplaysports

> She flew at you

> You ducked under her and rebounded off one of the trees, running faster

> ‘Not bad, little boy. We like men who can perform stunts, how about you show us some stunts with your little pink tongue?’

> Those crude bitches

> Well, one of them was literally a bitch

> Har har

> You hated being treated like that even in school

> Monsters always pinching, groping and blowing kisses at you, thinking you were a piece of meat

> Especially that damn dark elf

> She thought you were her property and did humiliating things to you inside the janitor’s closet

> Things which if you wrote or complained about, you’d be given detention and made to do the exact same things with your perverted manticore teacher

> Involved some ass-kissing

> Foot worship, having to take her toesies in your mouth and treat them like goddesses or princesses if she wanted

> She even did things like that when she was in leather boots

> The only thing you got was a promise not to be a bitch to you outside the closet

> Or occasional help with homework

> Back to running from monsters

> You dodged, ran behind trees, and backtracked your steps

> They were always on your tail

> Smashed down trees, rocks, and even the boulder you hid behind

> You leaped into the river

> You were a good swimmer

> They were behind you, calmly wading through it

> whatthefuckthiscantbenoonecanbethattallorstrong

> ‘Come back here, little one. You cannot escape our might.’

> Yeah, right

> You threw pepper in their faces

> They retreated, coughing and snorting

> Ha, that’d show them

> You swam to the other side and jumped out

> No one messes with a guy experienced in bullying and gets away with it

> They were swimming through the river

> Like that’d stop the burning

> They emerge within seconds too, climbing on the shore

> Their eyes are red but they can see well enough

> fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

> How could you forget that water would mitigate the effects

> ‘Now you’re in trouble, you little tyke.’

> ohgodnopleasedontspankmeinfrontofthewholevillage

> ‘I’ll take you back, spank you in front of my village until you cry like a baby, and the whole village gets a turn spanking you.’

> ‘Mind if I join?’

> ‘Help yourself.’

> nononononospankinghurtssobad

> ‘It’s okay, little one, you’ll be spanked daily for this transgression.’

> nooooooooooo

> You ran away again

> They were after you

> ‘GET BACK HERE!!!!!’

> They sounded scary AF

> Better hide behind that rock

> They ran past

> phew.jpg

> Now time to rest

> You stretched yourself out and leaned against it

> It felt quite good, even the way it gave you a massage and rubbed against you

> hold on

> you turned around 

> why the fuck does the rock have a face

> ‘Maaaaaaaaaan’

> The rock has scales and can move

> Wurm

> You charge into the forest

> Wurm easily keeps up

> nononononononononononononono

> ‘Come back here! Me love man, me please him with vagina!’

> Dumb wurms

> Sex, sex, and more sex

> Head full of rocks

> Well, maybe you too since you thought she was rock-hard

> Ho ho ho

> And your pants felt the same way

> The wurm knocks down trees and rocks, scattering the debris

> theresnoescapepleasekillme

> Two trees come flying over your head

> Amazoness and hellhound jump in front of you

> ‘Gotcha!’

> You run into them

> ‘Me find man first!’

> ‘And now we share him, rocks for brains.’

> They pin you down and grin sadistically

> nonononodontrapemeihaveaids

> Even though you’re a virgin

> Blood transfusions, whatever.

> The hellhound sits on your face

> ‘Lick me properly, young one.’

> She shoves her twat on your face

> You gasp for breath, reaching out your tongue and licking and sucking on her petals

> The amazoness positions herself over your pelvis and rams herself down, hilting you in one thrust 

> The wurm contents herself with humping your fingers

> They all rape you simultaneously 

> Kind of like your first day at school 

> Except the amazoness’s thrusts are so hard you think you’ll break

> They’re already breaking your mind with pleasure

> They all cum on you, screaming

> You’re forced to cum inside the amazoness

> The bitch takes her place

> The amazoness facesits you

> You grimace, thinking you’ll taste your own spunk, but her pussy has sucked it all up and she tastes sweet and spicy

> She doesn’t bother telling you to lick, slamming her cunt down on your nose and lips

> Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

> The wurm humps your other hand

> The hellhound fucks every drop of cum out of you

> You cum even harder the second time

> Impossible

> A guy can’t have such a short refractory period

> The hellhound gets off you, but the amazoness is enjoying your lips kissing and worshipping her twat too much

> The hellhound moves closer and sits near the amazoness so they can share your tongue

> The wurm squeals in delight as your cock is bared free for her use

> She instantly dives on it, licking and sucking it into her warm mouth

> You’re harder than rocks

> Not that stupid pun again

> Rocks for brains sucks your cock clean of cum and juices, and mounts you

> She’s screaming the forest down as she fucks you hard

> The amazoness and hellhound grind their cunts and asses on your face

> Feels like the dark elf all over again

> You’re forced to lick each and every inch of their pussies and the soft skin of their taint and asscheeks

> They take turns shoving their assholes in your faces and mocking you for being their ass-eating bitch

> Still reminds you of dark elf

> Thought they’re better

> Even taste better

> You pervert

> You start giving them long licks across the hellhound’s ass crack, right up to her pussy, then smoothly moving your tongue to the amazoness’s pussy and licking all the way up her tasty ass crack 

> You gently plant kisses on their ass cheeks each time you finish licking

> No real desire to, you learned that dark elf would treat you less harshly if you obeyed

> Maybe they’d let you go too

> They scream and cum all over you as you give them the most sensual, loving lick you can, from ass crack to ass crack

> The wurm’s juices cover your legs and crotch

> You shoot whiteness into her cunt

> Third orgasm in a row and larger than the first two combined? That’s a record

> You give the dominant girls lording it over you two gentle kisses on their tight puckers, watching their assholes clench in pleasure and more juices spray your face

> Good, time for them to get off you, take turns giving you buttslaps, and say you were a good fuck and they must do it again

> But you’d never meet again

> Fat chance, monsters are monsters

> They get off you and the amazoness grabs you and hoists you over her shoulder

> what the fuck

> ‘I’ll take him back to my village where he’ll get that spanking he deserves from my tribe. Cumming?’

> ‘Fuck yes!’

> The hellhound actually cums again

> You wince and look away from her cunt splashing girlcum all over the forest floor

> Dirty bitch

> At least find a toilet

> Or a bed

> She climbs the amazoness’s shoulders and forces you to lick her clean, smearing her juices on your face and hair

> Your face looks like you had a sticky accident with clear glue

> In the chemistry lab

> Argh

> The hellhound hops down

> ‘Me love man, me come with you!’

> The wurm follows you as the amazoness carries you into the forest, the hellhound following

> Thankfully, she doesn’t cum too

> You suspect you’ll be cleaning off a lot of wet cunts and turned into a pussy eating slut

> Dammit

> ‘Why don’t we start with the spanking right now, though?’

> fuckshitnoletmyassanddickrecoverfirstbitches

> The amazoness spanks your right ass cheek

> The hellhound laughs coarsely as she whacks the left one

> Oo ow oo ow that fucking hurts

> The wurm giggles and watches your ass turn red, glowing with heat and handprints

> She’s too shy to spank you or doesn’t even know what it is

> ’Spanking feel nice. Spanking do later.’

> Real dumb

> At least she spared you, you’d be unable to sit for days, a wurm would leave your ass hanging off your back

> The amazoness and hellhound just didn’t stop spanking

> You started crying and begging them to stop, your ass turning purple though without welts

> They laughed and sat down on the forest floor, putting you over the amazoness’s knee and resuming the spanking

> aaah oooh down boner

> You got hard in spite of yourself from the rough treatment and whacks you were used to

> The amazoness laughed and trapped your boner between her legs

> ‘Cum for us, little manslut!’

> Their hands and paws smacked your bottom harder, sometimes rubbing the abused areas gently, making them burn and you squeal in agony, your eyes welling up with tears

> You kept crying as they had their way with your abused backside

> They finally got tired and rolled you off so you lay in the grass

> You landed facing up, your burning ass touching the forest floor and stinging with little pinpricks which made you cry openly and beg them to rub or kiss it better, use balm, something like that

> They just grinned as they saw your enormous hard-on sticking up comically from your crotch and looked at each other

> ‘Rape time, slut.’

> You cried out in agony and tears cascaded down your cheeks as the amazoness straddled you, pressing your abused ass into the ground and making it burn hotter than hell

> She began riding you again, her crotch hitting yours with wet smacks

> You sobbed and begged for mercy and forgiveness, saying you’d never run

> ‘Of course you won’t. Our spankings and other punishments will ensure you won’t, slave.’

> You gasped in pleasure from her cunt squeezing you dry and pain from your sore ass feeling like it would set the grass on fire

> The hellhound and wurm were standing behind, jilling off and waiting their turn with evil grins

> This was not going to be a good day

> You prayed to Ilias, the Chief God, and anyone you knew for respite

> The amazoness moved off and the hellhound took her place, stroking your dick to erection and grinning evilly at you

> Looked like even the god of the underworld couldn’t save you from horny mamono

> The wurm waited behind her

> The hellhound raped you into the ground

> This would be a long wait

> When she was done, the wurm took her place

> You thought that should’ve been enough

> nope.jpg

> The wurm starting mashing her pelvis into yours, too

> You cry quietly as she rides you harder and faster than the first time, determined to wring every drop of cum from you

> She screams as she squirts on you, her pussy contracting so hard you think your dick will choke

> You let out a relieved moan as she slides off you

> The amazoness instantly pins you down

> noroundtwopleasemistress

> She lifts you up and drapes you across her shoulder again, smacking your already sore ass

> You cry out in pain and babble something about obeying her for the rest of your life if she’ll stop hurting you

> ‘Yes, yes, I know, dear.’ She pats your ass. ‘I’ll be taking you back, and you’ll learn to obey every absurd command we give you. TO THE VILLAGE, FRIENDS!’

> ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno

> She carries you away

> The hellhound and wurm follow, helly-chan rubbing that stinging backside of yours every few moments

> jesusfuckingchristitreallystingsdontyoukowbitchwouldyoulikeittohappentoyou

> She grins at your discomfort, ignoring your glare as she rubs and pats your rear

> The wurm is smiling and humming, oblivious to your pain

> The amazoness reaches the edge of the forest and whoops

> ‘There’s my tribe! Get ready for the spanking, spankslut!’

> nononononononono

> You start struggling in her arms, only for her to grip you so tight you almost lose your breath

> ‘Enough protesting slave, get to work on toughening your backside!’

> She carried you towards her village to cheers of her returning from her ‘manhunt’, the hellhound and wurm joining in’

> Such is life in Monster Girl Village

 

The End


End file.
